1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination ankle brace and wrap. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ankle brace and wrap comprised of a compression support sleeve, a non-elastic strap, and a pair of pressure release pads.
2. Problems in the Art
There are a variety of ways in the prior art to provide support or bracing for an ankle. For example, it is well known and accepted to tape the ankles of athletes to provide support to the ankles. Other types of prior art supports include elastic wrappings, lace up braces, or slip on braces with straps. However, all of these prior art ankle support devices have various disadvantages.
Perhaps the most common type of ankle support comes from taping the ankle. A taped ankle can result in excessive pressure on the ankle as well as being uncomfortable for the user. Tape can also restrict the freedom of movement which reduces the range of performance which may restrict performance. In addition, a qualified person with the expertise is required to tape an ankle. Also, the tape can loosen during use. Another disadvantage of tape is that it can only be used once and then is thrown away.
A number of reusable ankle supports are known in the art. The prior art reusable ankle supports typically provide limited bracing of the ankle. Some apply considerable constriction to the ankle.
Prior art ankle supports using elastic materials are also common. However, the elastic material has been found to provide relatively little bracing in ankle supports. Most reusable ankle supports are heavy, uncomfortable, and have a relatively short life span.
Non-elastic rigid strip ankle supports can cause pain to the Achilles tendon of the wearer. When a strap or other fastening means is used to brace an ankle, the strap can cause excessive pressure on the Achilles tendon because of the particular sharp angle as compared to the anatomical contours of the foot.
Prior art ankle supports also can reduce the circulation in the foot of the wearer.